cartoonhalloffamefandomcom-20200214-history
Grim
Grim & Evil also known as Maxwell Atoms' Grim & Evil and promotionally referred to as The Grim & Evil Show, is an American animated television series created by Maxwell Atoms. The series, which debuted on Cartoon Network, consisted of two segments[1] which were eventually spun off into their own series, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and Evil Con Carne. On Boomerang, Grim & Evil is shown in widescreen and rated TV-PG-V. History The series' existence is largely the result of a viewer poll. An Internet and call-in event called the Big Pick was held from June 16 to August 25 in 2000. The three final choices were Grim & Evil, Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?, and Longhair and Doubledome. Out of the three, Grim & Evil won, became its own series.[2] The first season appeared on Cartoon Network in 2001.[3] Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? would later be made into a full (though short-lived) series despite losing; Longhair and Doubledome would reappear with another pilot episode in another Big Pick-style show later on, only to fall short once again. In 2003, the network separated the series into The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and Evil Con Carne, effectively giving both a full-length series. The short-lived Evil Con Carne series was cancelled once all the already-made episodes were aired. In 2004, Evil Con Carne was given another short-lived run with the newly created intro and end credits, only to be canceled again. Grim & Evil, in its original form, has not been seen on TV since 2003 (although the theme song has been seen on The Cartoon Cartoon Show and reruns appear on Cartoon Planet). Some characters from Evil Con Carne, usually Skarr, occasionally appeared on The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Skarr was a co-star in Underfist, the TV film set in the shared universe of the programs. The series aired again in October 29, 2010 for the first time in seven years but the title sequence did not play at all and all of the cartoons were three Billy & Mandy cartoons from the Grim & Evil era. Segments The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy is a series about two neighborhood kids who force the Grim Reaper to be their best friend forever after defeating the Messenger of Death in a game of Limbo. This was the main segment, as two The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy episodes were wrapped around an episode of Evil Con Carne (or, on rare episodes, vice versa). Evil Con Carne Evil Con Carne was a series about an evil genius obsessed with taking over the world, whose disembodied brain was transplanted onto the head of a moronic circus bear. This was usually the backup to The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy as Evil Con Carne was put between two The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy cartoons. On occasion, the format was reversed, with a two-part Evil Con Carne cartoon sandwiching one ''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy''cartoon. Copyright: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grim_%26_Evil *Grim & Evil Characters *Grim & Evil Voice Cast http://grimadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Grim_%26_Evil Category:Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Cartoon Cartoons Category:Added Cartoon Cartoons Category:Black Comedy Category:Comic Science Fiction Category:Horror Comedy Category:Satire Category:Farce Category:Maxwell Atoms Category:Cartoon Hall Of Fame Wiki